Jeremy: Ultimate Generations
'''Jeremy: Lost Time of the Past 'is an 2019 upcoming 2D traditional flash/3D computer animated hybrid action-adventure science-fiction buddy comedy film based on the [[Jeremy Universal|''Jeremy Universal]] series. It was produced by Warner Animation Group, JeremyWorks Studios, JeremySoft Animation, DHX Media, Frederator Films, and JWToons Originals, and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. The film will serves as a “continuation” of Jeremy Universal's 35th Anniversary. The CGI animation will be provided in-house at JeremyWorks' headquarters in Burbank, California via JeremyWorks Computer Animation Department, the 2D hand-drawn animation will be animated by Renegade Animation, Yowza! Animation, Renegade Animation, Slap Happy Cartoons, and Snipple Animation. The film is set to be released in June 7, 2019. Summary An new evil female princess teaming up with the villains from the past (Amelia, Harper and Jana, Aveline, Mavi, Sliverclaw, Metal Jeremy, Great Mysterious, Winka Girl, Mastermind Cat, Priscilla, Phantom Orb, Gavin and Achilles, Bark, and Beany) and the villains from different world, and going to destroy the world and time itself. Jeremy, Hatta, Larry, Davina, Lucia, Larrira, Gavin, and Elizabeth are going to save world and time from evil female princess and her army before it's too late. Along the way, Jeremy and the gang encounter new worlds and characters, such as trendy algorithms and the Warner Bros. lineup. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Jeremy Carpenter as Jeremy / Jason / Mastermind Cat / Roosray ** Kate Micucci as Hatta / Rubby Miller * Tom Kenny as Larry / Steve / Dr. Rad / Rubert / Bottlox / Boo-Boo Bear / Ice King * Katie Crown as Davina / Betiella / Tulip * Dionne Quan as Larrira * Andy Samberg as Gavin / Junior * Tara Strong as Lucia / Elizabeth / Molly / Priscilla / Graciela / Addie the Girl / Bubbles * Nancy Cartwright as Devan * James Arnold Taylor as Kieran / Fred / George / Jack Carter * Tress MacNeille as Bella / Dot Warner * Jason Drucker as Jay * Steve G. as Sidden and Dr. Bob * Sarah Silverman as Mia * Jason Griffith as Zachary / Silverclaw * Cathy Cavadini as Princess Alyvia / Blossom * Michelle Rodriguez as Lexi * Mark Katz as Chavles * Julia Kato as Nickela * Cheryl Chase as Eve / Lola * Amanda Leighton as Petunia * Kari Wahlgren as Kamora * Jessica DiCicco as Raina * Ty Burrell as Wesley * Mr. Lawrence as Bucket Pig * Debi Derryberry as Lord Princess (Cassidy Bush) * Grey DeLisle as Amelia / Winka Girl / Vicky the Babysitter / Azula * Kate Higgins as Harper and Jana (Evil Sister) * Sarah Jessica Parker as Aveline (Evil Mother) * Samantha Kelly as Mavi * Keith Fergurson as Lewis / Bark * Eric Bauza as Beany / Foop * Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny / Daffy Duck / Yogi Bear / Fred Flintstone * Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner / Pinky / Technus * Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner * Alison Brie as Unikitty * Kathryn Cressida as Dee Dee * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo / Barney Rubble / Muttley / Liger / Ratty * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Candi Milo as Dexter * E.G. Daily as Buttercup * Billy West as Elmer Fudd * Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam / The Brain / Father / Darktooth * Bob Bergen as Marvin the Martian * Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker * Kevin Michael Richardson as Skuller / The Shredder * Maddie Taylor as Verminious Snaptrap * Colin Fox as Maximus I.Q. * "Weird Al" Yankovic as Music Mysterious * Reece Thompson as Simon * Janyse Jaud as Snarf * Ralph Fiennes as Lord Voldemort * John Cleese as Cat R. Waul * Richard Steven Horvitz as Kaos * Lex Lang as Doctor Neo Cortex The film will also feature appearances of all of the villains including: Billy West as Elmer Fudd, Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam, The Brain, and Father, Bob Bergen as Marvin the Martian, Rob Paulsen as Pinky and Technus, Jim Cummings as Dick Dastardly, Frank Welker as Muttley, Grey Griffin as Vicky the Babysitter and Azula, Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker, Eric Bauza as Foop, Kevin Michael Richardson as Skuller and The Shredder, Maddie Taylor as Verminious Snaptrap, Colin Fox as Maximus I.Q., Clancy Brown as Lex Luthor, Zach Galifiankis as The Joker, Tara Strong as Harley Quinn, Tom Hardy as Bane, Ron Perlman as Slade, Charlie Adler as Dr. Doom, and other voice actresses reprising their roles from previous films and TV shows, while other villains will be voiced by new actresses. Other Warner Bros. characters will appear, such as Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck from Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies, Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner, Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner, and Tress MacNeille as Dot Warner from Animaniacs, Alison Brie as Unikitty from The Lego Movie, and Andy Samberg as Junior and Katie Crown as Tulip from Storks. Popular culture cameos and references The film has additional features to various Warner Bros. properties, including their own films (including Warner Bros. Feature Animation and Warner Animation Group), WB Games, Hanna-Barbera, the Looney Tunes franchise, and Cartoon Network. Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers from Scooby-Doo, Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo Bear from The Yogi Bear Show, Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble from The Flintstones, Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse from Tom and Jerry, Dexter and Dee Dee from Dexter's Laboratory, and Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup from The Powerpuff Girls, will appear in the film as well. Production After the development of ''Jeremy: Ultimate Battle'', JeremyWorks Studios' CEO and chairman Jeremy Carpenter confirmed that there would be eleven film in Jeremy Universal film series. In September 2015, JeremyWorks Studios announced a third installment in the Jeremy Universal film series. Coming soon! Pre-production Coming soon! Development Coming soon! Animation The 2D hand-drawn animation scenes are animated by Renegade Animation, Yowza! Animation, Slap Happy Cartoons, and Snipple Animation, while some 3D CGI animation scenes is produced in-house at JeremyWorks' headquarters in Burbank, California via JeremyWorks Computer Animation Department, and the 2D animation will be outsourced to Wang Film Productions and Sunwoo Entertainment. Casting Coming soon! Release Jeremy: Lost Time of the Past will be released by Warner Bros. Pictures on June 7, 2019 in 2D, 3D and IMAX 3D. Marketing On June 18, 2018, the first poster was released and the first official trailer premiered on July 5, and was later attached to Nights into Dreams. Video Game Main article: Jeremy: Lost Time of the Past: The Video Game On March 16, it was announced that the film is going to be getting "a tie-in game" titled Jeremy: Lost Time of the Past: The Video Game, and it will be developed by JeremySoft and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It will be released on PS4, PSVita, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 3DS, and PC. Merchandising Main article: Lego Jeremy: Lost Time of the Past Lego will be releasing sets based on the movie, and will be released on June 8, 2019. Transcript Main To read this film's transcript, go here. Trailers To read the film's trailer transcripts, go here. Trivia * This is the second collaboration between JeremyWorks Studios and Warner Animation Group. * This is the second Frederator Films movies after The Team Fan Movie ''in 2008. * The film's style is a combination of Warner Bros.' ''The Lego Movie, The Lego Batman Movie,'' and ''Caleb: Legend of the Time Crystal, DreamWorks Animation's Mr. Peabody & Sherman ''and ''Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, Paramount's The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, 20th Century Fox's The Simpsons Movie and Ice Age: Collision Course, Gingo's Computeropolis: The Deep Web, and Disney's Incredibles 2 and Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2. * The opening and closing of the movie is similar to the beginning and ending of The Lego Batman Movie. * The film features 70s, 80s, 90s and early 2000s references. * Kamora and Raina is based on Random! Cartoons ''character Sparkles and Gloom. * In the battle sequence, everything from movies, video game, and TV shows (vehicles, weapons, gadgets and characters) will make a return in the film. * Lord Princess teaming up with villains from licensed franchises is similar to Lego Joker plan in ''The Lego Batman Movie. ** Some of the Warner Bros. and JeremyWorks villains are also appears in this film. * The licensed villains who are in Lord Princess’ army to takeover Jeremyville and the world are: ** Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, and Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'') ** Dick Dastardly and Muttley (Wacky Races/''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines'') ** Pinky and The Brain (Animaniacs/''Pinky and the Brain'') ** Roosray, Liger and Ratty ** Takashi, Anthone, Eleesha, Parkman, and Ranger Quint (Cartoon World) ** Draker Dire and Master Mime (Pets World) ** Black & White Missy (Paint!) ** Queen Jaida, Speedy Dude, Genie Guy, and Stronger Man (The Missing Riddle) ** Blacker Darla (The Black Ink Girl) ** Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) ** Vicky, Mr. Crocker, and Foop (The Fairly Oddparnets) ** Skuller and Technus (Danny Phantom) ** Verminious Snaptrap and The Chameleon (T.U.F.F. Puppy) ** Maximus I.Q. (Atomic Betty) ** Ice King (Adventure Time) ** The Cyberman and The Daleks (Doctor Who) ** Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) ** Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) ** Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumkins, and HIM (The Powerpuff Girls) ** Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) ** Aku (Samurai Jack) ** Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) ** Bowser, Bowser Jr., and The Koopalings (Super Mario) ** Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Chaos, Infinite, and The Deadly Six (Sonic the Hedgehog) ** Doctor Neo Cortex, Dr. N. Gin, Dr. Nefarious Tropy, Tiny Tiger, and Uka Uka (Crash Bandicoot) ** Kaos (Skylanders) ** Music Mysterious (Caleb) ** Sir Darkly and The Legion of Low Tide (Sushi Pack) ** Simon and Snarf (Trollz) ** Professor Poopypants (Captain Underpants) ** Vexus (My Life as a Teenage Robot) ** The Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) ** Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) ** Lord Dominator (Wander Over Yonder) ** Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) ** Ursula (The Little Mermaid) ** Cat R. Waul and the Cats Gang (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) ** Lord Giancarlo (Princess and Prince Adventures) ** Icy, Darcy, and Stromy (Winx Club) ** Eye of Sauron (The Lord of the Rings) ** Darth Vader and the Stormtroopers (Star Wars) ** Stripe, Mohawk, Brain Gremlin, and the Gremlins (Gremlins) * Every character and villain from the shows, movies, and video games appears in this movie. * Other Warner Bros. characters are animated by Warner Bros. Animation, while the Cartoon Network character are animated by Cartoon Network Studios, and the licensed villains are animated by Nickelodeon Animation Studios, Billionfold, Inc., Atomic Cartoons, Tokyo Movie Shinsha (TMS Entertainment), Walt Disney Animation Studios, Disney Television Animation, and other more animation company. * The end credits is similar to the end credits from Ice Age: Collision Course. * The bloopers in the film were inspired by what Pixar did with their films a few years ago. * In the ending of the movie, Jeremy notice a evil person (which it Meadow from ''The Magical Quest'') from the medieval time, Kamora said there's nothing about that person, hinting on an upcoming film, ''The Magical Quest''. Category:Upcoming Films